Rizu and the KIng of Duels
by RizuofWolves
Summary: When Beautiful but Definate Princess Rizu is Kidnapped, after her brother and Csatle werent killed and Burnt to the Ground by the Evil Master Marik. Yusei, Jaden, and his friends come to the Help and Aid. Will he get there in time? Or lose her Forever?
1. The Beautiful Princess

There once was a beautiful princess named Rizu. Her parents never paid much attention to her except when she was doing what they didn't want her doing. They thought she should be the model princess, dresses, crowns, and lady like behavior. She hated these things. She was very close to her brother Kaiba. On his free time she would see him and he taught her to fence, use a bow and arrow, and play duel monsters, which was her favorite.

One day she was up in the tower playing Duel Monsters with her brother when, CRASH! The whole tower shook slightly and then there was shouting, glass breaking and more explosions coming from the rest of the castle. Rizu and Kaiba went down a couple flights of stairs to see a figure blast a guard into a wall, they hurried back up stairs and locked the door. They could here footsteps getting closer and closer. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, the door knob turned left and then right and stopped. Kaiba and Rizu held there breathe; Kaiba took a defensive position in front of Rizu prepared for what ever happened. They froze there for what felt like forever minutes but then in a short moment the door knob slowly melted and in walked the figure.

He was tallish with sandy blonde hair that was striaght up and olive toned skin. He wore a purple cloak and carried some sort of scepter. He looked around then slowly turned towards them.

"Oh look at the over protective brother, trying to protect the little princess" his voice sounded slightly like two over lapped. "You Stay Away From Her!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Now girlie how bout you back to Egypt with me," and he a stepped closer. "Leave her alone! She is going nowhere with you!"

A guard came in talking into a wakie talkie "Send the best knight you ca-" The figure shot him with the scepter before he could finish his distress call. Rizu stared in awe as Kaiba tightened his feet to the ground.

"Now how about we start this again, more formally. My name is Marik, Marik Ishtar from deepest region of the desert." Marik said getting on to one knee "I've heard of a maiden with the fairest skin and most beautiful face, and I've come to make her my betroved."

"Well, you can't have her!" Kaiba quickly took a dagger from his belt and tried to throw it at Marik but, he caught it with two fingers in mid air. "Really, nice try" and he grinned. "I'm Real Tired of this!" And with that Kaiba charged at Marik. "Kaiba! Don't!" Rizu shouted and Marik blasted him. Kaiba doubled over and hacked up a little blood, then fell. "KAIIBAAA!" Rizu rushed to his side and turned him over. He looked at her with the last bit of strength he said "Run….live..while you can….escape for….me."

"Kaiba…" Rizu held his lifeless body and started to cry.

"Boo hoo hoo, it looks like Kaiba isn't looking good. Now is he?"

"Shut up! Just Shut Up! You Monster...you Monster…." And she started to sob "Now that he's out of the picture you can come with me, my queen."

Marik said reaching out a hand. She slapped it and continued to morn over her brother. "Ow! Feisty are we?" Marik said pulling his hand back and rubbing it. "I tried to play nice, now your _coming _with me!" and he grabbed her arm ripping her away from Kaiba's lifeless body. "No! No! KAIBA!" She kicked and screamed and cried out for her brother hysterically as Marik towed her down the stairs of the tower.

They made it out in to the court yard where guards were running to part of the castle that had been set ablaze. Marik picked Rizu up and put his hand over her mouth trying to muffle her screams so that she wouldn't draw attention to them. He made it around the corner avoiding the guards. "Phew, off Scott free with that one."

"Or have you….?" Said a voice. Marik whipped around and there stood a guy. He looked about 16 or 17 standing next to a red duel runner. He had blue spiky hair with gold streaks in it and wore a navy blue jacket and pants with a red and black shirt. "Now hand over the girl, Marik." His voice was even and stern. "And who the hell are you?" Marik said tightening his grip on the princess, Rizu. "I you ask," he started with a smirk. "I am one of the kings best knights, my home resides in Neo Domino Cit-."

"Yeah, Yeah, I meant your name. I don't need to know your whole life story."

"The Name is Yusei Fudo, and I demand you hand over the princess."

"Get your own" Marik replied Dryly and turned to leave. Yusei threw a rock at the back of Marik's head. "Ow, what was that for?" And in that small moment of distraction Rizu bit Marik's hand and he released her. Rizu rushed over and stood frightened behind Yusei, "Now that really hurt! But oh well I guess lovers' quarrel!" and got out his scepter. "Now this is called the Millennium rod, it gives me infinite powers, including lasers. It's also an Ancient Egyptian artifact." Marik said gently rubbing it. "Supposed to be older than the sands of time…." And he started to trail off, looking at his reflection in it. "But I guess all artifacts have a purpose!" And with that he tried to shoot Yusei. Yusei Grabbed Rizu and put her onto his duel runner.

He pressed a button and a cover came over the duel runner and a helmet on him. Then made and attempted at running over Marik but he dodged. The Duel runner screeched on the cobble stone. They Left Marik in the dust cursing. "Ra Damn it! You fools, where theres a will there's a way! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to! I will claim you my love."

Rizu looked back at the castle, burning embers that matched the sunset. Tears weld up in her eyes and she fixed herself on the bike and sobbed softly into Yusei's shoulder.

The duo traveled all night across the land until they got to Owasawa.


	2. Welcome to Owasawa from Jaden

The duo traveled all night across the land until they got to Owasawa.

As the sun rose Rizu sat up and looked around. She found herself on a futon on the floor of a small house. Rizu blinked a couple of times confused. She turned her head and saw two guys talking, one slightly younger than the other.

"I told you this guy is serious business." One of their voices sounded familiar. "Man this guy sounds like a creeper, an Ancient Egyptian creeper….But, for now you'll be safe here." The younger one sounded friendly but still had an edge of concern. "You Guys can just stay as long as you need, Yusei."

"Yusei….?" Rizu said quietly. Yusei turned around and came to her. "Princess Rizu are you okay?" "Princess?" Rizu said questioningly. Yusei put a hand to her fore head. "Please don't tell you have amnesia. Now don't you remember anything?" Then it all came back to her, Marik, the castle, her brother. It started to make her sick to her stomach as sadness and guilt washed over her. "No…..No!" and she threw herself into Yusei's arm shouting and crying hysterically.

"KAIIIBAA! Don't go you can't leave me! Kaiba….!" She buried her head into Yusei's chest sobbing. "Don't let him get me! Don't let him get me….."

"Hey, Hey." Yusei said comforting her and held her shoulders so she'd look at him and said, "Its okay, you're safe now…okay?" He put his hand on her cheek whipping away tears.

"As long as you're with me your safe." Rizu couldn't help but notice the evenness in his voice and the way his dark blue eyes sparkled, and she knew n her heart that what he said was true.

The three of them sat around a low table for some breakfast.

"Hi my names Jaden." Said the youngish boy that Yusei was talking to earlier, he looked only a few years younger than Yusei. He took a seat across from her and smiled. Rizu straightened herself up, sitting on her knees. She turned to Yusei (who was sitting next to her) and asked, "Exactly where are we?" "Owasawa." Yusei said taking a bite of rice

"After all you've been through, Rizu. You really need to eat." And he ate the rest of his rice bowl. She looked down at the food that had been placed in front of her. Rizu picked up a biscuit and scarfed it down, then took a big gulp of milk washing down her whole bowl of rice.

"Hungry much?" said Jaden leaning forward and taking a bite of an apple. "Uh hem?" Yusei cleared his throat and Jaden leaned back.

Rizu still had doubt that what happened yesterday really happened, still trying to grasp the feeling that most of people that were there, including her brother, she was never going to see again, she just wished this was all a bad dream. "Did all of what happen yesterday, really happened," She asked Yusei, he just nodded. Rizu looked down at her empty rice bowl then turned back to them. "So, _where_ exactly in Owasawa are we?"

"Safe house." Jaden said with mouth full of apple, and lied down slightly. "You're kinda stuck with us. Especially with your home castle burnt to the ground, mad man chasing yah, your brothers de-"

"JADEN!" Yusei shouted slamming his hands on the table. She put a hand on Yusei's knee and said, "Whats happened, happened. No two ways about it" her voice started to crack "But I'm safe…..and that's all…that matters..I Guess!" she put her head on her knees and began to cry.

"Jaden…"

"What! I was just stating the truth!"

"Well, maybe the truth isn't the best thing right now." And Yusei's eyes looked at him with daggers."So are you okay?" Yusei asked. She raised her head and wiped away tears. "I'm fine" she said with a sniffle.

Rizu spent the rest of the day wrapped up in a blanket eating crackers here and there. Later on Jaden said he was sorry for being stupid, with some promotional help from Yusei.

They stayed at the house for a couple of months and slowly winter changed to spring and in that time Yusei and Rizu became very close and some would even say he filled the empty space in her heart left from her brother. All was well until _he_ came back for her.


	3. Something Wicked this Way Comes

It was early spring and the Cherry Blossom festival was about to start.

"Rizu I got you that kimono you really wanted!" Yusei said knocking on the door to their room. "Oh My gosh! Really!" She said practically jumping out of the door way throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!" she said pecking him on the cheek and she took the bag and went back inside. "Now don't forget we gotta leave in like half an hour." Yusei said through the door. "I'll be out in a sec."

Jaden came around from the hall way corner in his finest kimono. "So you sure I can't take her out sometime?" Jaden asked jokingly. "Not in a million years Jaden." "Aww, you always get the best girl" Jaden said nudging him with his elbow. "Okay I'm done!" Rizu exclaimed. She came out of the door. Her orange hair was up in two decorative buns held by chopsticks, and her kimono was mainly pink with green and yellow inside and details. "Ta-Dah!" And she struck a pose with her matching fan. Jaden started to blush.

"You're beautiful as you always are." Yusei said pulling her close and kissing her on her fore head. "Now let's go!" Rizu said surprisingly being able to run in her tabbies. Yusei and Jaden practically had to run her down. By the time they got to gates of the festival Yusei and Jaden were worn out.

"You really think it was a good idea to make her take track lessons?" Jaden said out of breathe and he leaned against the entrance. "Remember it was a good idea, for reasons." Yusei said not needing to catch _his_ breath.

"Now come on Yusei!" Rizu said tugging on his arm. "Let's go!" and they entered the festival.

Marik stood above the city on Fuji Hill. "This is the last town, she must be here. From the head guard's helpful tip she should be living there." He said out loud pointing to a small house. "I've come back to claim you my love."

By the end of the festival Yusei's arm hurt a little from being towed from booth to booth and Jaden looked like he was going to feint from exhaustion. One of the last things was the drummers show and they handed mini drums throughout the crowd and Rizu happily banged hers as they went home. She was singing Fighting Dreamers by Flow as Yusei turned the keys in the lock and last fireworks died with a shriek.

"We are fighting dreamahs, oi oi just go my way!" "Uhh Rizu! How many times you going to sing that song!" "Oh relax Jaden, let the girl have her fun." Replied Yusei as he opened the door and everyone stepped in. She dropped her drum and started blankly into the room. "Uh what is it Rizu?"

"Honey I'm home!" He said with a devilish grin. "And I've been waiting for you." Marik was sitting there cross legged in the middle of the floor. "Now for the second time lets go home, no struggle. Kay?"

"I am home! Now just leave here!" Rizu Demanded. "Oh come now darling our house has much better furniture then this shack. Don't be so delusional." Marik said getting up. She scoffed, "Delusional! You're the delusional one!" Rizu yelled as fresh tears sparkled off her face like rain. Jaden stepped in front of her and Yusei arms spread. "Now you just leave her alone!" Jaden said. "Jaden please, don't do this!" Rizu pleaded.

"I would listen to girlie." Said Marik and he walked over to where they had built a small shrine for Kaiba. "You're not the first to stand up for her like that." He said and flicked a duel monster card at him and on to the floor; it was a blue eyes white dragon Kaiba's favorite card. "Let's just say the last guy didn't last all that long." And Marik took a step closer, pulling out the millennium rod. He tapped the top and it turned into a staff.

Marik swung at Jaden but he ducked, did a summer salt over to the wall and took a samurai sword out. Marik twirled his staff like a baton, Jaden positioned himself for battle. Marik attacked him but Jaden held strong. "Just go! Forget about me, Yusei take her to Alexandria. Go!" Jaden struggled against the pressure of his staff.

Yusei grabbed Rizu's arm and tried to make a break for it. Marik shot fire at the door and it burst into flame. "Crap!" Yusei and Rizu lost their only way out. Jaden with the nick-whack of his sword lunged at Marik and he barely dodged it. Marik now had a gash on his cheek. He put his hand to it "Cutting a little too close aren't we?" and licked the blood off his finger.

Marik took his staff and tripped Jaden. Yusei took a leap of faith and wrapped Rizu up in his jacket and busted through the door outside. Marik drew his attention to them as the fire engulfed the rest of the house. Yusei and Rizu jumped on Yusei's duel runner. "Hang on tight!" and Yusei revved it up and sped off. "And where do you think you're going?" Marik shouted at them as he stepped out of the burning building. Right as Marik was going to blast the bike with a laser Jaden Jumped him from Behind.

"Get the hell off me!" Marik threw him off and hit him over the head with the serrated edge of his staff. By the time he looked up Rizu and Yusei were long gone.

"So, Alexandria eh? I guess this wasn't a complete loss..." And he started manically laughing.


	4. Egypt Dosent Have TV!

"We have to go back for Jaden!" Rizu protested. "I'm sorry Rizu we can't! It is too late for him. Now just put on your helmet." She reluctantly put on her helmet and her matching pilot goggles. Rizu had been prepared for this moment for awhile; in the side compartment of the duel runner they had some food and clothes for Rizu. At the first chance she had she changed into a pair of camo pants and a long sleeve purple shirt.

Yusei knew they couldn't go to Alexandria _"why Jaden did you have to be so thick headed at such a bad time…?" _ Yusei thought to himself. But, after bouncing around from place to place, and small houses to motels, to just plain out camped out near the forest. Yusei finally realized they had to go there, it was the only place where they could actually have a home and the pharaoh was a reasonable guy, but in his heart he had a bad feeling.

They got to Alexandria a few weeks after Marik's second appearance. The pharaoh Atem granted them a small guest house; it was full of beautiful furniture, vases, and hieroglyph paintings on the wall.

"Wow." Rizu said slinging her back pack onto the king sized bed. "This place is amazing! Now that were here let's go see the pyramids! Ooo or maybe we should go down to the river back and look at the hip-" "No." Yusei said sternly cutting her off. He went around shutting the curtains to the glassless windows. "We aren't here on vacation. Marik knows we are here somewhere, and we must take every precaution that we won't be found."

"Aww…" Rizu whimpered "Watch some TV or something." Yusei suggested. "This is Egypt. They don't have TV! It's not fair!" "There is a Mad Man out there who wants you! And he'll do anything to get you!" Yusei snapped at her. "This is going to be very unfair! But hey, Life's never fair! So just deal with it!" Rizu's eyes started to pool with tears. Yusei looked at her and then hit his head against the door frame and sighed. "Look I'm sorry, Rizu. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." And he turned back to her "it's just that I'm under pressure and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Then Yusei sighed again, grabbed a small back pack and went to the market.

Rizu found a mangalla set and fiddled with that for a while then took a nap on the bed, which she was glad about since it was a real bed, not the ground. Yusei came back later with some bread, fruit, and goats milk which Rizu was not happy to try, and to be nice bought her gold bracelet that had the initials Y & R. Yusei decided to wait to give it to her.

A little after an interesting tasting dinner there was a knock on the door. Yusei got it and Rizu hung around the corner trying to stay out of sight. Yusei opened the door slightly and there stood a boy.

"Hello, yes, I'm selling rings so my family can afford food for next week. They are only 1dinar." "OMG rings really I want to see!" and Rizu sprang out of nowhere and stood behind Yusei. Yusei sighed and rolled his eyes. "So which one would you like Rizu?" Yusei said muttering under his breath. She picked a little gold band. Yusei paid the boy and practically slammed the door.

"Okay, don't do anything that bone headed ever again! He could have been a person of Marik's, Rizu!" "Oh Yusei, it was just a little boy." "Just remember we are only like a desert away from, possibly Marik's pyramid, house, or something!" "I'm pretty sure it's more like five deserts, he seemed so self centered, like he probably lives in Upper Egypt." Rizu replied. But, Yusei's cautiousness and assumptions were right. Just on the other side of Alexandria Marik stood with a locator hooked up to the rings the boy sold. And he sent his rare hunters, a band of ruthless villains who did everything he told them to do especially find things, with a sketch he'd drawn of her.


	5. Theif in the Night

The cold desert breeze blew into the bedroom where Rizu and Yusei slept. Rizu woke up after hearing a soft thump. She sat up and looked around. The shadows cast around the room as moon beams danced through the curtain that was waving in the slight breeze. Seeing nothing she turned over and went back to sleep. The she heard a small crash, the sound of a plate hitting the floor and rolling. She sat straight up and out of the darkness a plate roll towards the bed. She rubbed her eyes and there standing right above her was a cloaked figure, she couldn't see their face. Before she could scream he put his hand over her mouth picked her up.

She kicked and squirmed, taking all of her strength to get him to let go of her. "Hey is this the right one?" he asked another, who was rummaging through some drawers and beyond him was another taking vase. He pulled out a picture drawn on papyrus. "Yep, wait until master Marik finds out we've found her." Rizu kicked her kidnapper in the gut and he dropped her onto the floor.

"Yusei!" she scrambled to her feet and ran over to him screaming. He bolted up right and saw her running towards him, and saw behind her another rare hunter right behind her. "Grab her!" one yelled at another. A rare hunter grabbed Rizu again while two others approached Yusei. "You let go of her!" Yusei yelled. And the other two rare hunters tried to hold him back as the third ran out with her. Yusei punched one in his nonexistent face and kneed the other in the stomach, and he keeled over. It was too late they had her. He Rushed outside and saw her being dragged away by two of them on horseback.

He was about to run after them when he felt a sharp stinging pain and the sound of glass breaking, someone had smashed a vase over his head. He fell over and the last thing he saw was Rizu being dragged away and screaming for him, then black. "Yuuseei!"

When Yusei awoke he was on a bed with one of the pharaohs servants tending to him, apparently a merchant found him passed out behind the house. "I need to find Rizu!" he said getting up but sharp pain returned to his head and he winced. "You really need to lay down." Insisted the female servant. "No!" Yusei said "I need find Rizu!" he demanded and got up ignoring the pain. He stood up, almost fell over and sat back down. "At Least get me a Bloody phone!" he shouted.


	6. Alittle Help From My Friends

"Taken!" Jack exclaimed spitting out his tea. "I couldn't help her, Jack. I feel terrible!" Yusei said over the line. Yusei had called his once bitter rival, but now friend, Jack Atlas. Jack sat at his oasis villa in Arabia. He spoke with a slight British accent, "Yes of coarse I'll come. I shal be there in a couple hours!" then hung up. "Someone get Crow on the line!" He shouted.

Jack kept his word and was there in a couple of hours, and showed up with Crow. Jack and Crow had the 1st and 3rd fastest duel runners on the planet (Yusei owned the second).

"Oh God, Guys thanks for coming." Yusei said whipping grease of his gloves. "Anything for a friend." Jack said giving Yusei a pat on the back. "Yeah," Crow agreed. "Now we're ready to go rescue your girl!" Jack said heading back over to his duel runner. "Just one problem." Yusei started and he had a pipe from the under carriage of his bike, he tipped it and sand just poured out. "Yeah, they filled up my runner with sand, the whole gas tank! I've just gotten the sand out of it but its still in the piping." he kicked his duel runner then it fell over and a part popped off. "Uhh!" Yusei groaned. He flipped his tool bench over, the leaned against the wall and hid his face, obviously crying a little. He banged his fist on the wall. "Why! Why! Why couldn't I save her! She could be dead or worse! And it's my entire fault!" Yusei shouted and kicked the wall, then stormed off into town for some parts.


	7. Betroved! Hell to teh No!

The rare hunters chained Rizu to wall by her ankle in a lavish living room. They'd traveled far from Alexandria and underground in to what resembled a Tomb. "Let me go!" Rizu shouted hitting one over the head. "And what master Marik want with a wretch like her?" asked one to another. Then a maid and came in and in a flash had Rizu in this Egyptian outfit. It was a sleeveless crop top with a gold rim collar and a long white silk skirt cut half way up the sides (Like Temari's in Naruto) also she had acquired several heavy gold bangles and bracelets. The only thing the maid didn't take from her from her previous outfit was the little gold band ring.

Rizu still trying to figure out how that woman changed her so fast she was caught off guard when Marik walked in.

"Why hello, my little princess." Marik said being nonchalant. "I hope you like the outfit, Picked it out myself." Marik sat on a lounge couch and swirled a glass of water. "And I guess you knew it was on my mind and I didn't even get to pop the question yet."

"What question! You haven't asked me anything, everything you've done was against my will!" Rizu shouted at him and tugged on the gold chain attached to her ankle.

"The question was if you'd marry me and be mine, and I can see you said yes." "What! Marry you! Ewe! I never said yes to that or ever will!" "But you took the ring, automatically making you betroved to me!"

"What ring?" Rizu looked down at her hand and the little gold band was on her left ring finger. She immediately went to pull it off but it zapped her! The ring glowed as Egyptian Hieroglyphs etched them self into it and it also shrunk a ring size, making it impossible to take off. The final thing was an eye on the palm side of it. Rizu tugged and tugged and it would not come off!

"What the hell did you do it!" Rizu said still trying to get it off. "What about it you ask?" Marik started "The ring _you _chose is special. It's the ring of the tomb keepers; it etches the name of the betroved, lover and a picture of the millennium eye, when it comes in contact with the perfect love. And the shrinkage is just so it fits perfectly plus it will remain with you forever."

"God, no! I am not engaged, betroved, to you nor am I your fiancé! And I definitely am not your perfect love! So just shut up and let me go!" Marik got up and walked over to her stepped on the chain attached to her ankle, pretty much immobilizing her, put his hand on her chin so she'd look at him and said, "You for some reason you don't see it, but I do." Marik put his arm around Rizu's waist. "I am your one and only true love." And with that Marik leaned in. Rizu tried to push him away but it was like trying to push away a solid wall, Marik kissed her straight on the lips.

Marik retracted and put his hands on Rizu's shoulders. "Our first kiss. Absolutely splendid, wouldn't you agree." Rizu just stared at him mortified. "Oh, speechless I see." Marik said breaking the silence. Her face turned hot pink and tears started to form in her eyes, then she slapped him across the face.

"Hey girlie why'd you do that for!" Marik shouted at Rizu. "I don't love you!" Rizu shouted back at him and tears streamed down her face. "Fine be that way!" and Marik pressed a brick in on the side and the whole section of wall spun around and Rizu found herself in a small room. It had a bed and a small wooden lattice skylight.

"Let me out!" Rizu shouted and kicked the wall. Marik on the other side said, "It's a solid granite stone wall, you're not going to get out." So she started to scream. "Also we are out in the middle of the desert; no one is going to hear you." He finished teasingly but she kept screaming in small hopes that anyone, especially Yusei, would by chance hear her.

"Yusei! Anybody! Heeelp!" She yelled one more time and pounded on the wall. She looked up through the skylight and saw a dark sky full of stars gave up and just cried herself to sleep.

Yusei worked on his duel runner all night and well into the morning, at one point he swear he heard Rizu yelling for him, but her voice just echoed inside of his head.


	8. Duel Runner: Free of Sand

Jack and Crow ate breakfast and went outside to see Yusei still working on fixing his duel runner.

"Yusei were you up all night?" Crow asked. Yusei just nodded his head and whipped the sweat off his fore head. He had bags under his eyes and that grey rim around them.

"Well, it's done so let's go." Yusei said and slowly walked back over to his bike. "Umm, Yusei I think you really need to get some rest." Jack suggested. "I'm fine Jack." Yusei protested and subsequently yawned. "Now let's go." and he fell over. Crow went over and helped him get up.

"Yeah, Yusei I don't think you shouldn't go now."

"It's okay Crow." Yusei stated eyes half open, "I just tripped…" "Yusei it is not okay." Jack said. "You will be no help to Rizu if you can't even walk straight. The way you talked about Marik, I don't think he'll hurt her so what will a couple hours of rest do?"

"A lot could happen in a couple hours Jack!" Yusei snapped at him. "How did you feel when you lost Carly!" "Yusei…" Crow spoke. "You really didn't need to bring that up…"

Jack turned and looked away. "I felt like part of me had died..." Jack replied still looking at the ground. "Sorry..." Yusei said "It's just that I feel that way but like times ten more." He sighed "But you guys are right, I'm no use to anyone all tired and agitated this way." And he went inside and immediately fell asleep.


	9. A Day in the Tomb

"Wow that was one really weird dream, almost a nightmare I guess." Rizu said just waking up. Rizu got up and looked around. "Oh crap, that wasn't a dream was it?" She saw that she was still in that small chamber and the only thing that had changed was that the spinning wall was completely gone. Rizu rubbed her eyes just to make sure. She walked over to where the wall once stood. She slowly stuck her arm out expecting it to be like invisible or maybe and electrified fence type thing but nothing happened. She walked back and forth through the door way but still nothing happened.

"Maybe I'm still dreaming" She said aloud to herself. Rizu being curious stepped all the way out and started to walk around. She walked from room to room, one thing she noticed was there was no natural light anywhere but the first room she was in. Everything was torch lit. She came into one room that was some type of dining room. It had a huge long table in it with two seats, one at each end. On the table on one side there was a bowl of figs and some bread, next to what looked like a glass of wine. Rizu thought to herself that she shouldn't eat any of it but her stomach growled with disagreement.

She was hungry and all of it looked fine. "Oh screw it." And she sat in the chair and ate some of the figs and the bread, she really didn't want to drink the wine but finding nothing else to drink gulped it down. _"I'm pretty sure Yusei would not appreciate me drinking that." _Rizu thought to herself. She continued to explore. She found another bed room, another living room, and a small fountain with plants growing around. Rizu also found several hall ways and rooms that had just paintings and Hieroglyphs. At one point she thought maybe she found a way out. She followed this long hallway but it only opened up to what looked to be a catacomb with several sarcoughigi. She didn't want to know who was in them nor find out so she immediately turned back around.

Rizu returned back the first room she was in to check what part of the day it was. She looked up at the sky light and it practically blinded her but she saw the sun was directly over head so it was afternoon. Becoming hungry again she went back to the dining room to finish off those figs. When she entered there was a different plate sitting there. It had grapes, cheese, more bread, and there was a glass of water. Also next to the food was a gold snake crown and a note. Again she sat down and finished off the food then she looked at the note. It Read "For a Queen" and the rest of it was a hieroglyph decipher. Rizu picked up the crown and put it on, it fit perfectly.

"Hope you like it." Marik came in and took the seat across from her. She didn't quite do anything but gave him a funny look. While she had been walking around she decided that her strategy for escape, unless anything bad happened, she'd just go with it and not fight it. She got the notion that maybe if she stayed calm he'd lose interest in her, like what you're supposed to do in an animal attack. (Yeah, and actually plan B was to play possum, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.)

"So did you look around?" Marik asked. She just looked to the side. She wasn't going to completely give in, she could still be defiant. "Umm…Okay." Marik said and looked at the empty plate and glass in front of him. "Could you pass the water over here honey?" Rizu looked at the pitcher next to her then slid it down the table to him. He poured himself some water and he tightened his grip on the handle. Seeing he was getting mad Rizu finally spoke. "I looked around."

"Oh I see. Is everything to your liking?" and he put the pitcher down gently. "It's fine. Needs more natural light." She replied still looking away. "Torches are technically natural light, its wood and fire." Marik responded kind of akwardly and reached for a bunch of grapes from a bowl of fruit on the table. Rizu left Marik to finish his lunch and walked out to one of the living rooms. Rizu lay out on a lounge couch and wondered how long she would have to keep this up until Yusei rescued her.


	10. ChApTeR TeN

Yusei slept for about 8 hours and as soon he was up he ate some bread and got ready to go.

"Okay we'll start by going around Alexandria then we'll head out west." Yusei said show Jack and Crow a map. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei, Jack, and Crow hopped on their Duel runners and started their search. They went from street to street and Market to Market, Yusei even went from door to door but nothing. They probably saw every inch of Alexandria that day. Full of determination Yusei insisted they start heading west out into the desert even though night was falling. "Marik you watch out. I'm going to find Rizu even if it drives me to my limits!" Yusei shouted out to the desert.

Back in the tomb Rizu spent the next day or two not really talking to Marik but mostly avoiding him. He'd enter the room she'd stay a minuet then move on to the next room. From bits and pieces of half conversations she found out slightly of where they were. Yes, they lived in a tomb, there was only one definite way out, and that the only thing to drink was wine and water. About dinner Rizu finally decided to ask _real_ questions.

"So," Rizu started pushing a grape around. "Why is this a tomb exactly and what is a tomb keeper?" Marik put his feet up on the table and finished off his glass. "Oh Yes," Marik started. "We live in a tomb because we are tomb keepers. We're supposed to protect the pharaohs' mummies and treasures for as long as we live. Usually they get locked in with everything live about a week and die." Rizu had a look of disgust and thought sarcastically that a week alone with Marik then death sounded absolutely splendid. Marik then interrupt her thought.

"Well, but we are special, even though I'm marked as a tomb keeper with the millennium rod I don't have to worry about death."

"What's the mark of the tomb keepers?" Rizu asked. Marik stood up and pulled up his shirt exposing his back. On His back was a spread pair of wings with three monsters around a cross, and the rest was Egyptian hieroglyphs. Pulling his shirt down and sitting he said, "And in a year's time you'll bare the same mark keeping you alive for as long as I do."

"Like forever!" Rizu exclaimed standing up from the table. "Yep." Marik replied. "A whole lifetime and beyond…oh it will be wonderful! We can go to the market every once in awhile, decorate our home, I can teach you Egyptian, have a couple of Hikari. It will be great!" "Oh no, I am not living in this tomb!" Rizu yelled. Marik got up and leaned against the table. "And why not?"

"I like living above ground, walking in the sun, being free! And please tell me Hikari is like some type of Egyptian cat or something!" "It's Egyptian for children of coarse my dear." Marik said throwing out his hands, like what else would it be. Rizu started to back up towards the wall and Marik ensued. "Children! Oh No! N-n-n-nO! I would rather be one of the dead guys in here than have children with you!" "Oh come now, of course we'd wait a couple of years before kids. Besides Alexander the Great was that great, don't ask me why they buried him here of all places." Rizu didn't care about his comical comment and ran off into the maze of catacombs. "Oh play it that way! I know this tomb like the back of my hand!" Marik shouted but Rizu kept running.


	11. Into The Labirynth

. She went deeper and deeper in, she finally thought she'd gotten away when.

"Why hello, and where are you going exactly?" Marik came out from around a corner. She darted off down another corridor and into a dead end and before she go back Marik was already standing there.

"Must we chase each other round and round?" And he took another step closer. "You should be glad I have you here. You get to live forever without really aging, Its safe, You don't have to deal with other people, and Your treated like a queen."

"I don't care I would rather live back in that castle where no one paid attention me! Even worse I'd live on the streets as long as I'm with Yusei!" Rizu shouted back at him.

"Oh him..." Marik said looking down with despair. "I meant to tell you." "Tell me what!" You could just feel the stress in her voice. "Oh poor little Yusei you were no naïve." Marik said looking up into the air. "I meant to tell you that he was dead!" Rizu collapsed on to the floor back to the empty wall. "No, no! He isn't you lie!"

"Sorry girlie, your little Yusei was found dead in the middle of the desert, Looking for you!" and he started to laugh manically, trying to contain himself Marik continued "A caravan found him dehydrated and actually only a few miles away! His last words were "I Give up." Rizu started to cry while Marik continued to laugh uncontrollably. Rizu stood back up and yelled, "No! He'd never do that! He never gives up! Besides death isn't funny!" "Oh but it is darling! It is." He had a wicked grin across his face and took a step closer to her.

Rizu hopelessly banged on the wall behind her. Right before Marik grabbed her the whole section of wall fell apart into nothingness. Rizu found herself tumbling into black and purple nothingness as Marik just stood there and grinned.

Rizu hit solid floor with a hollow thunk! She thought she'd maybe broken something and kept her eyes shut tightly. Slowly she wiggled every toe and finger and found nothing wrong. She opened her eyes and everything was upside down or it seemed. She thought she was on the ceiling as she looked up and saw stone stair cases and archways above her. She stood up and looked all the way around and it was all stone stair cases, archways, and small platforms.

"_So Escher_." she thought to herself. Then Marik's wicked laughter bounced off all the walls around her. He was on a stair case right above her. "I can't believe all of done for you!" Rizu looked up but he was right behind her. "Everything you've always wanted I've made come true." She turned and saw him then ran down a platform. Marik jumped off from where he was standing and landed right in front of her.

"None of this I've ever wanted!" She yelled at him. "Oh but it is." And the eye on his fore head shimmered. "You always wanted to go somewhere exotic, Egypt is the place. You wanted someone who would actually talk to you and _just_ pay attention to you, and you've got me. At one point when you were younger you wished your parents were dead so you could be free, and you got exactly that!"

"What I was like nine when I said that! Of course I never meant it! Besides how do you know all this, what are you my personal stalker?"

"Well, it takes forever to find the perfect one and when I saw you it was as if the goddess Bastet had told me that you were the one! And I saw all your hopes and dreams with this."

"Oh don't tell me your gonna bring out a fushigi, I can already think of several Labyrinth references here already." "No." Marik said and pulled out the millennium rod "Like I said before it gives me infinite powers. Yet another one is controlling minds; I can erase memories even if needed to." Marik took a couple steps closer basically boxing Rizu into a corner. Rizu held her ground and said, "You know what I'm not afraid of you! You have no power over me!" Then she paused expecting something to happen but nothing did. "Like you said it girlie, this isn't the Labyrinth." and with that Marik took the millennium rod and waved it slowly in front of her face. Rizu was helpless to it and like that he'd erased every single memory of Yusei from her mind, they were sent to the shadow realm.


	12. I FOUND YOU! and you dont know me

In a year's time Yusei and his friends had combed most of the surrounding desert. A couple months after it all started Crow and Jack had to return home back to New Domino City. Jack decided to work out some things with Calvin and Crow had some business with an old friend to take care of. Yusei still thought in some hopes he'd find Rizu safe and unharmed just waiting for him. There were a couple markets he'd go to and look around every other week see if anyone had seen Marik or Rizu. Most of the time he found nothing, people would say they saw Marik but like years ago. Most guys he asked would just say that they didn't know and that they've seen many women in the market.

"Oh come on, Rizu is probably the only red head in all of Egypt! Why is this so difficult?" Yusei decided to ask one more person and he said, "Yeah I seen her, she right over there." And the guy pointed across the way to a fruit stand. Yusei turned around and she was right there. She was chatting it up with woman of the fruit stand. Rizu's hair had gotten longer and the tips were black, she had more freckles on her face and had a slight tan, also she had a black design around her eyes. Yusei couldn't believe his eyes! She was standing right there, absolutely perfect, unharmed, and smiling.

"Rizu!" Yusei shouted and ran over to her. She turned and gave him this puzzled look. Yusei thrust her into his arms. "Oh Rizu, I can't believe this. I've searched the whole desert and found you!" Rizu started to cry. "Oh don't cry." Yusei said and loosened his grip on her. She looked at him with shock then took every ounce of her strength and pushed him away.

"I don't know you!" She shouted "And how do you know my given name?" Yusei stood shocked and confused. "Given name..? But you only go by Rizu." "Yeah buddy, the name is Riuz (Rye-ooze) and there is only one person who knows my real name! Who are you?" The words she spoke bounced inside of Yusei's head _"who are you? I don't know you!" _

"Rizu..?" Yusei said taking a step closer to her. Rizu backed up and tripped over a rock. Yusei went to help her up but, she turned and darted off down the market alley while in the process threw sand into his eyes. Yusei rubbed the sand out of his eyes and saw her round the corner. He ran right after her chasing her through the market. She was quite nimble and fast. _"Now I can see what Jaden meant." _ He tried not to run into a chicken stand while turning a corner. He made the corner and saw a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Rizu stood there nestled into the arms of Marik.

"Oh its okay, Rizu." Marik said patting her on the arm, He locked eyes with Yusei and with a devilish grin pulled Rizu closer to himself.

"What is going on here?" Yusei shouted at them. "That's the guy who was chasing me." Rizu said looking up at Marik with caring eyes. "Marik what have you done to her." Yusei started to get real mad.

"How do you know our names? Do you even know this guy?" Rizu asked him. "Unfortunately I do…" Marik answered in addition he rolled his eyes. "We will talk." Marik said to Yusei and did the one moment sign with his index finger. Marik put his hand on Rizu's cheek and spoke something to her in Egyptian, and then kissed her on the fore head. Yusei's eyes flashed with anger as he balled up his fists, they made a slight popping sound.

She picked up a basket he handed her and ran off down the street. Yusei started to run after her but Marik stopped him. "Now you." Marik started to walk around Yusei. "I am very surprised that you made it out here, and this far!"

"What did you do to Rizu! Why doesn't she remember me?" Marik put his arm around Yusei like an older brother to a younger one. "I did it with this duh!" He took out the Millennium rod and spun like a baton between his fingers. Yusei shrugged him off. "It was easy First I told her you had died." Marik continued to circle around him. "Then she was distraught and unfocused I took the Millennium and whipped you from sound mind. 1,2,3 easy." And he took the rod and pretended to shoot objects around him. Marik looked back t him with a devious grin, "They say even the proudest spirits can be broken, with love."

"You despicable, callous, wicked person!" Yusei spat the words at him. "Sticks and Stones, Sticks and stones." Marik said focused on how his nails looked. Yusei started to get real fet up with Marik. Yusei charged at him. He took his cape and swung it out around and Yusei just flew by. "Ole'" Yusei fell right on his face. "Oh you fell how unfortunate." Marik laughed as Yusei spat the sand out of his mouth.

"Do you know how pathetic you look?" Yusei got up on one arm. "Well, let me answer that. Very Pathetic! You will probably never get Rizu back let alone find us again."

"I don't need to find you again, I've got you right here and I'm taking Rizu home!" He struggled to get up. "Sorry fellow that not gonna happen." Marik kneeled down and spoke into Yusei's ear. "But if you ever do in the far future find us you'll have to duel me for her." He stood up and kicked Yusei in the stomach, and left manically laughing.

Yusei coughed and got up, by the time he got up Marik had faded in with the rest of the crowd. Yusei had snapped as his anger raged. He knocked over a stand as he walked back to his duel runner. He got on it and just jammed the engine button with his thumb almost breaking the sensitive switch. Yusei tore through the marketing thinking that people know to just get out of the way. He made one more sharp turn and back out into the desert. Yusei out of sound mind went into a part of the desert that hadn't been gone over yet. He was determined to find Rizu right now and beat the snot out of Marik.

"Who was that Marik darling?" Rizu asked. They were back in the tomb playing a game of mangalla in the living room. Marik moved one piece forward. "Oh Yusei Fudo, past person. Now are you going to play?" Rizu winced she had a sudden sharp piercing pain to her head. She saw a flash image of him smiling and laughing with her. "Rizu are you okay?" Marik came over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The pain had passed. _"weird." _She thought to herself_ "It's as if I've known him before, probably not." _

Rizu continued to rub her fore head. "Are you sure?" Marik asked concerned. "Yes." She adjusted herself and took her hand away. "Now it's my turn, correct?"


	13. Not At Worlds End

Yusei lay in the cool desert as stars danced across the sky. In his blind furry he'd rammed strait in to the _only_ tree in the middle of the desert. He was exhausted and wasn't even sure if he could move any part of his body as his bike laid on his legs. His head pounded as he regained all consciousness. "This can't be over…I've got to find her…But, I can't move." Yusei said aloud. He tried to lift his head but his neck was sore and he was weak. He raised his head about an inch of the ground then let it land back into the cool sand.

"This can't be over. Can it?"

Yusei felt pain coursing through his chest it seemed it really was over. He was fading away never to see Rizu again, his once true love. His eyes started to close when someone said, "Yusei!" He looked up and saw someone standing there. An older boy in a white cloak and Egyptian clothing, he was also slightly transparent. He could see the stars right through him. "Who…is it..?" Yusei said with the bit of strength he had.

"Get up." The apparition insisted. "You need to save my sister, only you can." "Your sister?" Yusei thought that either the desert had gotten to him or he was dead and the person who stood in front of him was some kind angel. "Yes, Rizu. You are going to save her. I can tell you where Marik is." Yusei started to get the feeling that he was fading again. "How can I save her? I'm dying, I can't do it." And he glanced at his duel runner on his legs. "Don't you love my sister!" The apparition started to get real mad. "You are no more than two miles away! You are going to save her, you can. Now get up!" The apparition sighed knelt down and put his hand on Yusei's fore chest. Yusei felt warmth and light fill him, his strength returned. The apparition stood back up.

"Now your gonna save her! Get that bike off yourself and save her! You don't want my little sister in the hands of that creep, now don't you?" "No I do not!" Yusei got up and pushed his duel runner of his legs and stood up, he was absolutely determined. He got on his duel runner and revved it up. "Marik's tomb where he is keeping her is due east two miles. When you've come to the ruins you have made it, there should be a door on in the sand stone. Its wood so just break it down, no matter what Rizu says to you just tell her to remember." And he pointed east. "Right!" The apparition turned leaving. "Wait, what's your name?" Yusei asked. He glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Seto." And with that Seto Kaiba's ghost faded into the sands

Yusei and his bike raced through the cool desert night. He got to the ruins at sunrise and found the door. _"Don't worry Seto I'm going to save Rizu, even if it's the last thing I do." _Yusei thought to himself. "Oh I'm coming for you Marik! I'm going to save Rizu!" And he kicked in the door. Splintered pieces broke off and echoed down the dark stair case into the tomb.


	14. Let The Shadow Game Begin, a Faint Wish

Rizu wore a crown and ceremonial necklace. She was also wearing a silk dress with the back cut out. Today she became an official Ishtar family tomb keeper. Rizu had been waiting for this, it had been a whole year since she became Marik's betroved and she was ready to help carry on the legacy. Soon to be inscribed on her back the Tablet of Lost Memories, there they would wait for the pharaoh's soon return. Since most of Marik's family had passed he'd be the only other person in the ceremony.

He lit the torches with burning herbs and walked around Rizu chanted the ancient words. Marik was actually kind of irritated he had to do that part. All the words were about how great the pharaoh is and will be Tomb keepers are here to tell him his past, yadda yadda. And that becoming a tomb keeper she was bound to the family if she was born outside the family and that any enchantments or spells placed upon her would become permanent. That was the part he liked because _He _had placed the mind wipe on _her. _Yes, you would naturally think that would be permanent but every spell/enchantment without some kind of reinforcement just wears out. So she'd be bound to him magically and Yusei would never come up again. The only thing was he had to weaken the spell drastically to make the seal, she _might_ speak for him but its not like he is gonna show up.

"_Things are looking up."_ Marik thought to himself.

Yusei climbed down the long stair case underground. When he go to the bottom he was at a cross roads of long hallways, all torch lit. "Rizu!" He cried, his voice echoed off all around. "Man, this place is bigger than I thought. Its going to take a while to find her." Yusei said aloud. Seto Kaiba's voice spoke inside his head. _"Yusei you must find her, you don't have a lot of time." _ "Why?" an answer there came none. Yusei decided to go left and follow the tunnel continuously that way. He came to a dead end. "Crap, this is going to be harder than I thought." He retraced his steps and went back and went right.

Marik had five more lines to say before he would put the inscription on Rizu's back. Yusei went down another corridor and to another dead end, "Damn it!" He kicked the wall and ran back. Another corridor another dead end. _"Yusei." _Kaiba spoke again._ "Go back to the first corridor then go straight. Make a left then right and straight again. There you will find her. Hurry, you're about to lose her forever!" _ "Thank you but what do you mean I'm about to lose her forever. "_Hurry!" _

Yusei felt the urgency and followed his directions. He bolted down the corridor through the catacombs underground. "Left!" Yusei Called as he made each turn. Marik had 1 more line of scripture. "Right!" Marik read the last line. As long as nothing triggered her memory of Yusei it would go fine, it was just a lingering thought in the back of Marik's mind. He took a sharp knife and carved the Egyptian cross on her back. Rizu winced at the pain but held strong. Marik put the knife down and waved his hand over the drawing and said the scripture of Ra. Yusei came to corner and the only option was to go left and straight down. "Straight!" Rizu clenched her fists and looked at the ground thinking of some way to suppress the slow burning pain that was filling her back. Yusei came into the huge chamber. "Rizu!"

She slowly looked up. _"I know that voice." _ There he stood head held high. "Yusei…? Yusei it's you!" She shouted. Marik growled then tapped a stone on the floor and restraints came out of the chair in addition held her by her wrists and ankles to it. "Rizu, you recognized me!" "Not for long!" Marik interjected. "I'm sorry you've come slightly too late. The Tablet of Lost Memories has already started to etch itself into her back. When I've disposed you to the shadow realm and its finished etching itself on to her she will permanently forget you forever and we will live a happy long life. Any last words you want to say to her?" Marik started to walk to the far side of the room. "No, _I'm _sorry. I've made a promise to her brother to save her!"

Yusei went over to Rizu and tried to free her from the chair. "You talked to Kaiba?" Rizu said. "Yes," Yusei fiddled with the cuffs on her ankles. "He told me to save you. He even helped me find you! Now are you hurt?"

"No except for the Tablet of Lost thoughts or whatever Marik said is etching itself into my bac-ah-ow!" The pain got real bad; it felt like someone was digging their nails into her left shoulder blade.

He looked and a wing was starting to outline. She clenched her fists, "It hurts! Make it stop! Make it Stop!" Yusei put his hands on hers trying to think of some way to help her. "Rizu, Rizu. Look me in the eyes I'm going to figure this out. I'm here its okay. It's okay." Rizu continued to shriek in pain. "Rizu you are going to be fine!" Marik just stood there and grinned. "Oh she'll be fine, with me! Bwha aha ha! Now just give up and be on your way, she's mine." Yusei stood up and Rizu grabbed on to his sleeve. "Don't leave!"

"Oh I'm not." He reassured her. Her grip tightened. "Now I will battle you for her and she bent over from pain." "Now that's more like it!" Mark said full of enthusiasm. "Let the shadow game begin!"

A purplely black mist pooled into the room. The whole center floor rose into an elevated playing field. "Yusei!" Rizu the best she could clung to his sleeve with one hand. The chair she was attached to rose slightly higher. Yusei gripped to the edge but was forced to drop off. "Rizu are you all right?" One of her eyes was shut tight and had a slight twitch. Overcoming some pain she called back, "As fine as I was like five minutes ago! Just…fighting…off...PAIN! My back feels like its on fire! Not fun!" *tch* she flinched and the wings were almost done etching themselves. Then water filled in a couple feet down from the field. "What with the water?" Yusei asked. Marik shrugged and replied, "Dramatics."

"Take your place." Marik stood at one end and Yusei at the other. Yusei posed a fighting position fists at ready. "Whip out your deck we will solve this with a shadow duel!" Marik pulled out a duel disk and prepared it. The two pieces lunged out and attached back together connecting with the main part of the duel disk. Yusei let his hands fall to his sides confused. "Duel, as in Duel monsters?"

"Duh! Of course what else!" Marik threw his arms out in gestures of what else would it be. "You're so silly sometimes; I really don't see the appeal Rizu has in you." Rizu was about to say something but her back suddenly felt like it had one thousand needles in it. "Marik, I don't exactly carry around my deck when I go to save my girl friend!" Marik put his hand on his chin, "Hmm…I see. Well the I will just summon it for you. Why so much work for this?" The eye on his forehead glowed and his hair ruffled slightly, like it would in a breeze. A small black hole appeared next to Yusei and his deck appeared there and a duel disk.

"Okay, fine!" Marik stood there and grinned obviously thinking about something else as Yusei awkwardly put on the duel disk. It's not like he'd never seen one it's just that he was used to it being attached to his duel runner, not arm. He hadn't played it this way in a great while. "Well, I've never played it really just standing around. I'm more used to the speed counters and not trying to crash."

"I guess that gives me the upper hand." Marik started to laugh. "You have sealed your fate in the shadows."

"Or have you? Maybe without all that parafanailia it'll be easier to focus."

"We will see about tha-"

"For the love of Puppy Shipping! Will you guys just duel all ready, I'm not getting any less engraved by ancient Egyptian powers over here!" Rizu called down to them.

"Okay, let the shadow game begin!" Marik drew his cards first. "In this shadow duel every time you lose life points The Tablet engraves itself faster and every time I lose life points it slows and reverses its self."

"Fine, I agree to the terms. Now let's get this started." Yusei looked up at Rizu. _"Don't worry Rizu I will save you, oh all the things I want to tell you right now." _He turned his attention back to the duel and drew hi s first five cards. In Marik's first hand he drew the Winged Dragon of Ra and Yusei drew his Stardust Dragon. This surely would be a duel for the ages. Divine Beast vs Great Dragon.


	15. at Duels End

The duel raged on well into the night. It came down to the final moves. Yusei had his Stardust Dragon summoned and Marik had his Winged Dragon of Ra. After a crush card Yusei had three cards left in his deck. Marik and him both were at 500 life points.

Marik whipped out his Turret Warrior and the life point's counter dwindled to 500. Marik laughed, "Ha Ha, let's see 500 to go and I can't attack you with the Winged Dragon of Ra quite yet. Just prepared to say Bye-bye to dear Rizu." Slifer the Sky Dragon etched its self into Rizu back. Her back felt warm with blood. Rizu's eyes had heavy rings at them and she huffed practically out of breath. "Yusei..? Have you won yet….?" Rizu looked around then her head drooped. She blacked out from all the pain and exhaustion. "Gah, Rizu!" Yusei drew his attention to her. "Oh she's fine." Marik said waving his hand dismissively. "Grrr…"

"Now I play Dragon Capture Jar." A small jar appeared on the field with a face on it. "This card, as it says, captures ant dragons on the opponent's field. So your Stardust Dragon is mine! Nyah-aha-ha." With that Yusei's Stardust Dragon was sucked into the Dragon Capture Jar. Yusei kept his calm thinking of his next strategy. Without his Stardust he could practically kiss saving Rizu goodbye. He sighed and but all of his hope into the next card he drew. He closed his eyes and drew it. To his Luck it was Heavy storm which negates all trap cards in play!

"Don't count me out quite yet Marik. I play the spell card Heavy Storm, which means your Dragon Capture Jar is destroyed giving me my Stardust back." Marik's Dragon Capture Jar broke open and Stardust Dragon broke out and re appeared on Yusei's side of the field. "No! No! this cannot be!"

"And I don't stop there! I also play Change of Heart and take your Winged Dragon of Ra for my own."

"Well, what are you going to do with that? Since you can't read the scripture it is all but useless." Yusei had turned the tides on this duel, he didn't need the Egyptian God card he had a winning strategy that was almost done. "I don't need your God card. All I needed was to get it away from you leaving your field _wide_ open. So Stardust Dragon, attack Marik's Life Points directly. Shooting Sonic!"

Marik panicked thinking of something to play or use as the dragon charged up. He was down to his last cards, it was all hopeless. "I can't lose! This is impossible!"

"You have met your defeat Marik!" A shining ball of light appeared in Stardust's mouth and then a beam of light hit Marik decimating all his remaining life points. Marik saw it coming straight for him and the last words he got in were, "Umm...Summoning sickness?" The blast knocked him nearly off the edge as his cards flew around. The monsters dissipated back to their cards, it was all over and Yusei had come out the victor. "Howzat?"


	16. Locked in Combat

Marik growled as he climbed back onto the field. "Now, Marik. Hand Rizu back to me."

"Oh I could do that."

"What do you mean by that? I agreed to the terms of our duel and Rizu belongs with me now!" Yusei demanded. "Never in the terms did we agree one of us would get her. For someone who over thinks every one of his moves to have easily over looked that is quite careless."

"What! I couldn't have done this…I'm not that careless…."

"Oh but you are." Marik pointed out. "Now I will send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Noo!" Yusei charged at Marik but he met his fists enclosing them like paper covers rock. Yusei and Marik struggled to move each other towards the edge. Marik grinned as Yusei's feet started to slide across the sandstone floor. "I still cannot comprehend why Rizu would love a piece of street trash like you. Oh wait _Yuse _is comprehend little too big of a word for you? I know that Satellites have problems with their words; they preferred some kind of street language." Yusei started to push back with more force but still struggling against Marik's strength. "Oh did I touch a nerve there?"

They were locked in combat almost Sumo like, trying to push one another off the edge with brute force. "Well, we all know Rizu wouldn't love a creep like you. Evil never wins." And with that Yusei shoved Marik back disengaging his grip. "Just like anyone else I have seen into your mind, as well." He got out the Millennium Rod and raised it in the air. "Losing Rizu is fear of yours, and that did happen. Second to that you have a fear of those that creep and crawl." The Millennium Rod started to glow. "Other wise known as Bugs!"

From out around Marik the floor looked to be moving as scarabs appeared. They were golden with the Millennium eye on their backs; each was about the size of a fist. Yusei shocked started to back up as the bugs moved towards him. Marik ensued right after them. Yusei was tottering on the edge of the field and he turned to see the dark water below.

"Like a cornered rat." Marik spoke. Yusei desperately looked around for a solution, some way out. Sweat started to form on his forehead. "I can see the fear in your eyes, Yusei." Yusei since he was younger he has had a fear of bugs, especially beetles, after having a cockroach crawl into his ear. The sea of bugs were approaching him and he was running out of ideas. The scarabs made a ring around Marik who walked right up to Yusei.

"Goodbye Satellite trash." Marik pushed Yusei. He lost his balance and flailed his arms around as he fell back into the water. Marik grinned.


	17. The Dramatic End

Yusei plunged into the water with a great splash. He saw Marik's stupid grin as he was clouded by the murky water. As he sunk to the bottom he could feel his breath escaping him. _"Rizu…"_ he thought. All his memories of her and him flashed before his eyes. This time it seemed it really was over. Yusei saw the bubbles of his last breath float up and it all was going dark.

"Yuuusei!" He saw Rizu surrounded by a white light. "Yusei You can't leave me! You can't!" Around her figure it became black as Yusei saw Marik walk into the scene. A tear rolled off Rizu's cheek as she reluctantly turned towards Marik. "RIZU!" Yusei knew he just couldn't give up. He took every ounce of his strength swam upwards breaking the surface. He gasped and gripped the side of the field, on flopped onto it sputtering and coughing.

Rizu was still knocked out but Marik was holding her in his arms and looking at her. Marik brushed some hair out of her face. Yusei thought how Rizu's face was beautiful as usual. Marik turned his attention to, just regaining his breath, Yusei. He laid Rizu's head gingerly on the ground.

"How many times do I need to kill you!" Yusei was still trying to regain all of his breath as Marik walked over to him. He took out the Millennium Rod and opened it to the knife part. "Now stay dead, Damn it!" Marik tried to stab Yusei through the heart and he moved, Yusei Barely missed it. Marik ended up stabbing him through the shoulder. "Gah!"

"Damn it! Why won't you ever die!"

Rizu Started to wake. The whole world was sideways and slightly fuzzy. She felt dizzy as her vision came back. She slowly sat up and saw Marik stab Yusei. All of a sudden all of her senses were heightened. _"No…" _she thought. _"Yusei no…" _

She found herself leaping up and gunning for Marik. She broke off the sharp end of Marik's duel disk that was lying there, and in one swift moved stabbed Marik in the back. "I will not let you kill him!"

She twisted it breaking through skin and flesh. "Rizu." Yusei said looking at her in disbelief. She breathed heavily with anger and grief. She thought about her brother and Jaden, how Marik took all those people away from her. Her eyes flashed without a single trace of guilt for the deed she had just done. Rizu was fury incarnate.

A small bit of blood dripped down Marik's face from his mouth. He wasn't sure what had happened as he slowly turned his head to see her standing there. "You look lovely when… you're angry….."

Marik collapsed over onto his side, D-E-A-D.

Rizu bent down to look at Yusei. "Yusei." She pulled the knife out of his shoulder that was already bleeding. She put her hand on his cheek. "Oh Yusei, your okay…" He sat up even though his shoulder was in immense pain and he embraced Rizu. "I never gave up looking for you." Rizu started to cry and spoke into his good shoulder, "I knew you would come." Yusei released and looked into her honey golden eyes.

He pulled out a little gold bracelet from his pocket that had a "Y" and a "R" on it. "For me?" Rizu asked as he slipped it on to her thin wrist. Yusei and Rizu helped each other up. Again Yusei looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." She replied, "I know."

Rizu leaned in and Yusei kissed her. He put his hand through her hair and she wrapped her arms around him. It was all over, finally over. They stood there not caring about anything that had happened, just glad it was over, and shared a passionate kiss. Not a care in the world.

Yusei picked Rizu up in his arms, careful to shift her weight that it didn't hurt his shoulder too bad. Rizu put her arm around his neck as he carried her out of the tomb. They climbed the stairs and met the glare of the next day's sun as it glared off of Yusei's duel runner.

Yusei looked at Rizu.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…." The sun rose to a new day.


	18. Epilouge and Explanation

EPILOUGE

Yusei and Rizu got their wounds all patched up and on their way to healing. The two of them rode to Neo Domino City where she met Jack, Crow, and the rest of the gang. Later did they find out Jaden was okay. He had minor burns and an eye patch bandage for where the edge of the Millennium rod hit him the face. He was rebuilding his house and greeted Yusei and Rizu with a smiling face, toward the soon to be wed couple. They would live next door to Jaden in quaint Owasawa. Where they would also wed in the spring, all friends in attendance. "Do you think Kaiba would be happy about all this." Rizu asked Yusei. "Trust me, I know."

-EXPLANATION TIME-

SO YAY, it is done, after 4or so months of writing and checking, writing and checking. 4months of it stuffed in the bottom of my locker and backing up my computer, 4months or treasuring it every moment and leting my creativity pour through it...and its done. To me that is sad and good. Like my happy ending. SO anyway i have some explanations to make, you proably have spotted several things in your reading and wonder etheir WAHT THE HECK! and or No, im pretty sure it dosent/never happened. So of course this story is a fanfcition fanmade story so it has odd storylines and explanations for things that are alittle off.

So this story i started writing it when i was bored, i had just really started to get into the yugioh fandom, and i was bored on a field trip skiing so i started to write. I thought oh it will be a short little story with the main 3yugioh character guys, it'll be a couple paragraphs oh maybe 2 pages at the most. WELL I WAS WRONG, but that is why it has that classic cheesey opening. So originally the first story i came up with was princess Rizu was goung to be up in the tower and marik was gonna attack but he'd have to go through the diffrent knights, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi. Well somehow when i was writting i added Kaiba and then the next thing i knew...uh I killed him...I was wrting there in the lodge and i was re reading it and then i realized i killed him off, but my friends begged for me to find away for him to come back so Seto Kaibas ghost came back to giude Yusei. So Rizu you may have noticed my screen name is RIZUofwolves, so you probably thinking i was living out a fantasy of my own through my character i created. Yes and No, Rizu is my japanese name (I am an AMERICAN..."IN AMERICA!"), Yes falling in Love with Yusei i totally want that and the reason why she is also with Marik is Because I for a while was stuck between either Yusei or Marik as my faveorite characters, now i also like Bakura a whole bunch. The Rizu I imganied looks nothing like me, i never got to describe her but I kinda imgined her like Nina from _Mamotte Lollipop _the long orange hair and big honey golden eyes perfect array of frckles across the bridge of the nose...and cute ;)

So you may have noticed a mis use of the word Hikari, if you actaully dont know it hikari is the oposite of Yami. Ryou is Dark Bakuras Hikari same with Yuugi. Well so me and my friends were reading a story where Marik and Bakura were telling a story to their hikari's, we did not know what it meant but the context made it sound as if it was their children, which wasnt wierd for a Marik and Bakura Fanfic. So I asumed it meant Children, i only found out a week ago its true meaning but not finding the egyptian word for children I left it as is. So the Mention Of Bakura, or lack there of. I actaully dont know how exactly i did that but this is a fanfiction with Marik as a main character but no Bakura anywhere. Which i actaully kinda like, though he is one of my new favorite characters. I think it was at the time of writing this me and my friend were having an all out Fangal war on who's better Mark or Bakura, we never settled it actually and for a spirit day she was bakura while i was marik, but it was some how subconciuosly i didnt like him one bit.

Now there are through out movie refrences and Quotes. The whole thing carring about the Labirynth was because me and my friends had finally scene the Labirynth with David Bowie, Jareth the Troll king. But we were all obsessed over it for a while and in that while i wrote that chapter. (Also Ninja abriged also enforced it allitle with Bowie No Jutsu~!) So one of my guy friends pointed out at the end of chapter one where Marik is going on about the millenium rod, _"Marik said, "Its supposed to be older than the sands of time..." _he pointed out that i was quoting Prince of Persia, which i did subconciuosly. Also i have the quote form _Coraline, "Even the proudest spirits can be broken, with love." _that I actually added later when i remembered it, also i have the classic "I Love you, I Know." thing from Star Wars, it was the only epic sweet thing i could think of them saying to eachother after everything.

Now the Girlie part. You probably Notice Marik says that alot to Rizu and i spell it 2diffrent ways Girly and Girlie, its still the same word. Now I just rembered a song that i the only part can think of is like Da da da "I would listen to Gilrie." and i actually have that in my story where he shows up at Owasawa. So the Owasawa part, Jaden just had to be in there. I made him kinda goofy but Jaden, and i needed someway of making him cool since Jaden often needs that boost so i made him fight Marik. that scene i kinda wish i could have written more for it, and another one of my friends who barley knows anything about yugioh when I let her read it thought Jaden was Yusei's Little Brother and I'm not sure how old Jaden is.

So now, Yusei, Yusei, Yusei! So at the begining when i was writing i was just starting to watch 5Ds and i thought he was real cool at the same time i was in a crush rut. I didnt like any of the boys at my school and almost didnt want to, i didnt even think any of them were cute. So i was sitting in Skillz drawing a picture of Yusei thinking about my Love situation and i just said to my self that i wished i really liked a guy and at least had a crush on him, well first "Guy" I actually see is my just finished picture of Yusei and Damn it, i had fallen in love with an anime character...Which actually that was the first time ever and made me wonder because I had never did that, i always knew Stars and Anime Characters were people I could never actaully like so i never did that, so Yusei was there, thus he became the main Guy in in this story and love interest for Rizu. So Yusei in this almost dies several tiems and that is only becuase i love the suspence of when a character is about to die, those parts always seemed so epic. Now I was reading his Biography on the Yugioh Wiki and it said in the english version he was afriad of bugs so i stated that fact as it was in the series. Also you may notice some characters especially Yusei their parts seem more like them as the story goes on and that is only because as i wrote i watched Yugioh and read finiding more more about them, thus i could devleope their characters better. Also one instince is of when Crow and Jack show up and Yusei calls _"LETS REVV IT UP!" _well originally i had it written "Lets go!" but then i found that hsi catchphrase pretty much was Lets Revv it up and it fit better same with how I found out its was _Neo Domino City _when i thought it was _New _Domino City

So the part i want to talk about now, and for somereason i ask why are you still reading this? have i not Bored you enough with my Explanation commentary on Everything...? The nit Picking? Well at the bottom is teh link to my youtube channel please feel free to check it out but i guess I'll continue if you are still reading all this. So anyway the part where Marik kisses Rizu for the first time. Well I found my self writing that and then i had one of those way akaward what the hell type moments with my self. I just kept reading that part over and over thinking what did i just write! And i kept having some like fangal spasm of akaward ness, i atleast read it a bizillion times and face palmed about half of that.

Now in the story the mood changes often and it because of the music i was listening to. I found a whole bunch mixed CD's my cousin made me a while ago and they all had a certain feel and i think i ataleast listened to _Shut up and let me go! _by the _Ting Tings _atleast 1hundred time when i wrote chapter 7. But i had phases where i listend to Nothing but Evanesence or Vocaloid for a whole week, also it depending how i was feeling.

Youtube: .com/user/kookyinthecoconuts?feature=mhee (please check out all my videos an dthe first video shown is just the newest I've Done.)

So nowMy hands are starting to hurt form typing and I just want to Thank you For Reading My story, I put every ounce of my soul into it. I tried to make sure the characters were portrayed correctly and it all made senses, no loose threads. I used alot of vocabulary and metephors all I could to make it better. RizuOfWolves Taking Fanfiction to the NEXT LEVEL!


End file.
